A nice-looking hairstyle is nowadays generally regarded as an essential part of a well-groomed appearance. Time and time again, based on current fashion trends, hairstyles that can be constructed with many types of hair using only firming active ingredients or that stay in place for a relatively long period of time up to several days are considered chic. Hair treatment compositions that permanently or temporarily shape the hair therefore play an important role. Whereas, in the case of permanent forming, the chemical structure of the keratin-containing fibers is modified by reduction and oxidation, no such modification of the chemical structure takes place in the case of temporary forming. Corresponding compositions for temporary deformation usually contain synthetic polymers and/or waxes as firming active ingredient.
The most important property of a composition for temporarily deforming keratinic fibers, also referred to hereinafter as styling compositions, lies in providing the treated fibers with the greatest possible hold in the newly modeled form—i.e. a form impressed on the fibers. If the keratinic fibers are human hair, reference is also made to a strong hairstyle hold or to a high holding power of the styling composition. The hold of a hairstyle is determined fundamentally by the type and quantity of the used firming active ingredients, however the further constituents of the styling composition and also the application form can also have an effect.
In addition to a high holding power, styling compositions must also satisfy a wide range of further requirements. These can be divided roughly into properties on the hair, properties of the respective formulation, for example properties of sprayed aerosol or non-aerosol, and properties that concern the handling of the styling composition, wherein the properties on the hair are attributed particular importance. In particular, moisture resistance, low stickiness, and a balanced conditioning effect can be cited. Furthermore, a styling composition should be universally usable for all hair types where possible and should be mild on the hair and skin.
In order to satisfy the different requirements, a multiplicity of synthetic polymers which are used in styling compositions have been developed in the prior art as firming active ingredients. These polymers can be divided into cationic, anionic, non-ionic and amphoteric firming polymers. When applied to the hair, the polymers ideally provide a polymer film, which on the one hand gives the hairstyle a stronger hold, but on the other hand is sufficiently flexible so as not to break under load. If the polymer film is too brittle, this results in the formation of what are known as film flakes or residues, which come loose as the hair moves and give the impression that the user of the corresponding styling composition has dandruff. Similar problems are encountered when wax is used as a firming active ingredient in the styling composition.
Compositions for assisting the temporary forming of keratin-containing fibers can be produced for example as a hairspray, hair wax, hair gel, or hair mousse. In particular, the application in the form of a spray by means of a spraying device is highly popular. However, the application by means of a spraying device requires additional measures, depending on the nature of the styling composition. By way of example, an application by spraying of thickened hair gels in the prior art was previously possible only with use of a specific combination of thickening agent and styling polymer, since only in this way could a sufficient nebulization of the hair gel be ensured by means of the spraying application. The combination of a carbomer and PVP/VA styling polymers used in the prior art can indeed provide sufficient nebulization, but does not provide satisfactory prolonged hold or volume effect and therefore fails to satisfy consumer needs.